


The Nurse and Her Patient

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Nurse - Freeform, care, patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on duty when you realize that Benedict Cumberbatch is one of your patients today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nurse and Her Patient

I just thought of a cute Fic idea, its just all these Fluffs with Ben getting sick made me think of one where he falls for the one of the Nurses at the hospital, like he could be in for surgery and while he's healing she catches his eye, she takes over some friends shifts just so she can be around him and take care of him a little more. Could be adorable!!  
_________________________________

"Did you hear who you'll be caring for today (Y/N)?" Your co-worker and friend Amy took your arm excitedly. 

"Um...no, not yet..." You creased your eyebrows in confusion. 

"It's Benedict Cumberbatch!" Any whispered harshly so other patients couldn't hear. 

"What's he in here for?" You were shocked.

"He had surgery this morning to remove his appendix, poor thing was doubled over in pain when he arrived in the emergency room early this morning." Amy shook her head and sighed. 

"Oh gosh. How long has he been out of surgery?" You and Amy walked to the nurses station to pull up his charts.

"He arrived up here just fifteen minutes ago, he need vitals check. Better get to work, lucky duck." Amy winked. Just the thought of your favorite actor being under your care and how awful he must be feeling made you giddy yet very sad for him.   
You made your way to his room and walked in, he was still asleep from the anesthesia. You pulled his charts up on the computer in the room and started his blood pressure cuff then grabbed the thermometer from your pocket. You gently ran it across his forehead to and waited for it to read, it was normal. You typed the reading into the computer then read the blood pressure and oxygen rate and typed that in as well. 

"Ugghh..." Ben groaned a little as he tried to shift himself in the bed. 

"Mr. Cumberbatch, my name is (Y/N) and I'll be taking care of you today. Can you tell me your pain level on a scale from 0-10, 0 being no pain and 10 being you're ready to die..." Ben chuckled a little until his breath caught from pain. 

"It's an eight...I'm not ready to due yet." He smiled even though he ached so much." His eyes were still closed as he said this.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. Let me adjust your pain meds for you..." You adjust the dials on his IV monitor that was administering his medicines. When you looked back to him his bright eyes looked back to you, they really were beautiful, even more so in person. "Hi there." You smiled, your whole face lighting up with it. 

"Hi..." It looked as if Ben's pain had melted away when he looked at you. 

"Is there anything else I can do to make you comfy?" You remained by his bedside, entranced by his eyes.

"Stay and talk to me?" Ben grinned just a little, you blushed and turned back towards the computer monitor quickly to hide your face. 

"I'm so sorry, I really wish I could. It says you need rest though and I have a few other patients to care for. I promise I won't be gone long though. Press the call button if you should need anything. Right now the best way to manage the pain and effects from surgery is to sleep. I'll be back soon." You turn back to him and smile, he nods and watches you leave the room. As you did your rounds all you could think of was Ben, lying in a bed all alone and in pain. After leaving each patient you headed back to his room to peek in and check on him before moving on to the next patient. 

On your final rounds before clocking out you saved Benedict for last so you could spend a little more time with him. 

"Hello sleepy head." You said cheerfully as you headed into his room, he'd been asleep most of the day thanks to the meds. 

"Hello nurse (Y/N). Come for vitals again?" 

"Yes, 'fraid so. How's your pain now?" 

"I'd say five right now, but if you stayed a bit longer it might be a two." He smirked and you smiled wide as you took all of his vitals and typed them into the computer. 

"It's the end of my shift unfortunately." You stuck your bottom lip out and frowned. 

"All the better then, clock out and come visit me. I haven't seen a bloody person all day except doctors and nurses, kinda lonely." 

"I'd still be a nurse if I came back you know..." 

"No, you'd be off work and would be a friend." His eyes begged you and you could cave any moment.

"Where are your friends and family?" You asked curiously. 

"Most of my friends are off filming or working, my family is away but my parents are on their way back home now to care for me. So I'm all alone..." He sighed. He wanted you to stay and he knew his little game would work. 

"Perhaps I can stay a little bit. I hate to see patients alone so much. I'll be right back." You walked out the room but as the door closed you practically ran to the clock and clocked out, grabbed your things and looked at the schedule for tomorrow. "Hey Amy?" You called for your friend who was at the nurses station. 

"Yeah?" She asked as she walked up to the computer to see what you wanted. 

"Can I have your shift tomorrow? I...I need the hours." You fibbed a bit. 

"Sure you can, but you don't need the hours, you just want more time with you know who." She smirked and changed the schedule, putting you in her spot and she would now have the day off. 

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about Amy." Your blush and giggle gave it away though. You headed back to Ben's room after leaving the nurses station. 

"Okay, I'm back as a friend now. I do have to warn you though I tend to stay in nurse mode." You chuckle and pull up a chair beside Ben's bed. 

"I suppose if you work at something as long as most nurses do you do tend to stay in nurse mode." Ben smiled. "So, tell me about yourself, your accent, it isn't English...where are you from?" 

"I was born in (Country) but moved here a few years ago. I've been a nurse since I moved here and I really enjoy it, although it can be a bit stressful at times." 

"So do you live alone here in London?" Ben asked, he looked like he was getting a bit sleepy.

"Mmm hmm. I have a little flat not to far from here, it isn't fancy but it's home." You smiled happily. 

"None of your family lives around here? I don't know what I would do without my family and friends being here when I came home." 

"Nope, just me. I do of course have some good friends though, someone to watch a movie with and go out drinking with. I don't really miss home, this is home for me now." You down and to the side as you remember having a family at home until they cut ties with you after a heated argument. A little tears wells up in your eye and you quickly brush it away.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to dig up old memories." Ben looked worried and reached for your hand, his touch was strong but soft and tender. 

"It's okay...all I have is memories now, sometimes they're good, sometimes they really suck." You chuckled nervously as you wiped another tear away. 

"Really sorry..." Ben cringed. 

"Don't worry about it truly, I'm fine." You smile and pat the hand that is holding on to yours. "How are you feeling?" 

"It's not your shift nurse..." Ben smirked and winked his eye. "But I'm okay. A little sleepy again but I'm fine."

"Yup, sorry. There goes the nurse mode again." 

"That's alright." 

"I guess I should let you get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep and push the button if you need anything." You stood up, starting to feel a connection, a spark inside of you. 

"Please won't you stay?" Ben looked so pitiful. 

You groaned lightly, you wanted to stay but you probably shouldn't, it wasn't professional. 

"Please...I'm all alone up here." 

"Oh jeez...I really shouldn't Mr. Cumberbatch." He gave you another pitiful look and you finally caved. "Alright alright, but try to get some sleep." 

"Thank you (Y/N), please call me Benedict or Ben though." He was instantly happier now and looked quite proud of himself for getting you to stay.

"You're welcome Benedict." You settled back into the chair and unconsciously took his hand in yours. He glanced down at his hand and smiled, you hadn't realized that you did it and when you did you pulled it away quickly. "Oh my god...I'm so sorry! So sorry!" 

"Hush...it's alright, please." He reached for your hand again and entwined his fingers with yours. His eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep, you followed shortly after. 

You were woke up by Ben around seven the next morning. 

"Morning." He tried to suppress a massive grin.

"Oh...sh...it. Shit shit shit..." You scrabble and stand up while Ben laughs at the site. "If anyone finds out I slept in here overnight I could be fired!" 

"Not if I tell them you're my girlfriend." This made you stop and turn to him quickly to study his face.

"Girlfriend? Just acting or...?" You were so confused, you slept in a chair is a hospital room with a celebrity you just met and now he said girlfriend.

"Mm, that is what I said...it's not acting if you'd consider going on a proper date with me when I get out of this damn bed." Ben raised his arms that were wrapped with tubes and IV's and blood pressure cuff. 

"A...a d-date." You stammered now, Ben nodded. "You and me...together." 

"That is generally what a date means, two people get together for dinner or a movie or just to hang out. Actually I guess you could consider last night a date, you even slept over." Ben had a naughty schoolboy smile. 

"Um...yes. I'd like to have a proper date." You finally collected yourself. 

"Good. Now get me out of here so we can have it." 

"That I'm afraid I can't do. The doctor will want to keep you in here until you're off the morphine and you are healed better. It's routine."

"But you're my girlfriend now and you work here, you can make some deal surely." 

"Nope... I have however took someone else's shift today so I could spend time caring for you." You blushed.

"Wait, when did you do that? You must have done it last night, before you and I even chatted." 

"Maybe. Or maybe I just needed the hours." You winked and headed out to the nurses locker rooms to change and shower. Thankfully I had another uniform at the hospital in my locker I could change into.


End file.
